teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics
Relics is the fourth episode of Season 6, and the eighty-fourth episode of the series. Synopsis Scott and Liam protect the lacrosse team from an attack; Lydia searches for clues in Stiles' disappearance. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Ross Butler as Nathan *Alisha Boe as Gwen *Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski *Gabrielle Elyse as Jayden *Ryan Malgarini as Trent *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney (uncredited) *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to the relics discussed in the episode, which are objects of the Wild Hunt's victims that are left behind as a result of the conservation of mass-- since the total mass of any isolated system remains constant, it's impossible for the Wild Hunt to completely erase every piece of a person's existence. *Malia Tate and Chris Argent referenced several facts about coyotes, such as the fact that they are nocturnal, they eat their young, and the smell of blood after a kill can send them into a frenzy. *It is revealed that the Ghost Riders can "ride lightning," essentially teleporting where they want to go through the storms that they conjure. As a result, they can use this ability to bypass Mountain Ash barriers, making no location completely safe from them. *Mason Hewitt figured out that the McCall Pack can predict the Ghost Riders' arrival by monitoring the K-index, a scale used by meteorologists to measure thunderstorm activity. According to Mason, Beacon Hills has experienced roughly 5,000 lightning strikes per thunderstorm in the last three months, and that an average storm has about 1,000. This seems to indicate that the Wild Hunt has been in Beacon Hills at least since the end of Season 5. *Natalie Martin revealed that she has known Claudia Stilinski since high school. **It is also revealed that Claudia's maiden name is Gajos. *It is implied that the Wild Hunt has the ability to manipulate a person's emotions on a large scale, as evidenced by the fact that the players on the lacrosse teams became aggressive and violent toward each others, which fits what Alan Deaton said about the Wild Hunt being attracted to war and mayhem in Superposition. Body Count *Unnamed male bicyclist - bludgeoned to death/removal of pineal gland; killed by Garrett Douglas *Unnamed female bicyclist - removal of pineal gland; killed by Garrett Douglas *Gwen - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Nathan Pierce - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Okafur - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Steinbach - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Wallace - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Jayden - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Students hiding in the bunker - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Two unnamed male students - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders Locations *Beacon Hills Preserve *McCall House **Living Room *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue **Nurse's Station **File Room *Beacon Hills High School **Entrance Hall **Library **Stairwell **Boys' Locker Room **Girls' Locker Room **Natalie Martin's Office **Lacrosse Field **Parking Lot *Underground Tunnels **Argent Bunker *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff Stilinski's Office *Stilinski House **Living Room **Upstairs Hallway Soundtrack *"Be Someone" by Fialta **Gwen insists that Hayden doesn't need to follow her around all day long while Liam and Mason try to use the K index to figure out when the Ghost Riders will return *"Rebels" by Wiwek (ft. Audio Bullys) **The lacrosse team starts, and after some time has passed, Scott, Liam, and Corey notice that their fellow lacrosse players are starting to become aggressive and violent *"Pressure" by Cyanotic **The lacrosse players become more aggressive and violent, and Scott and Liam realize that it's the Wild Hunt who is influencing them *"Carry Each Other" by Leagues **Liam, Hayden, Corey, and Mason vow to get back all of the students that the Wild Hunt took that evening. Gallery |-|Images= |-|Videos= 'Mama McCall Joins the Hunt' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV 'Lydia's Bizarre Encounter' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A